Video Game
by AugustSilence
Summary: Max and Chloe play their favorite video game together. One-shot. Pricefield.


**Author's Note: Pretty much a one-shot of Chloe and Max reacting to their own little Life is Strange game. I actually got this idea from Tumblr user yuriandtea's post, a fan art of Max and Chloe together. The caption was "It's okay, it's only a videogame," which inspired me to write this. So here. Also, I'm thinking about writing smut but I don't think I'll be that great at it... Would you guys read it if I made one? Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading and, as always, stay awesome friends. :)**

Video Game

Max sat on the couch opposite of her blue-haired girl. The two stared at the glowing television screen that lit up their pitch dark living room.

"I swear, Max, that fucker is the one who did it," Chloe speculated. She used to be really into video games in her earlier years, but never really found a groove with them after she started her phases; that is, until Max introduced her to "What If?."

 _For a bunch of Frenchies, they sure do know how to make it feel like America,_ Chloe would always think as she evaluated the quality of each episode with Max.

"Come on, he's just a schoolteacher. Sure, he's a bit creepy and stuff, but all evidence points to that crazy rich kid." Max protested.

This was definitely their favorite game of the year. Both Chloe and Max had been really attached to it; the mystery of the missing girl and a crazy ass tornado was just too damn interesting. Neither could hardly wait the entire _t_ _wo months_ it took for the release of each episode!

"No, I'm telling you. It's always the one you least expect. They purposely made him cool like that so nobody would want to blame him."

Chloe did have a good point.

"Whatever. Let's just see what happens."

The girls were playing through the fourth episode out of the five-part series, and already too much shit was going down. So far, the main character had witnessed her best friend die four times and was forced to save her using time-traveling powers, she dealt with bullying, she saved one friend from committing suicide, and she helped another commit suicide. Not to mention there was a swirling vortex of death ready to wipe out her small town and kill everyone in it.

"I need to take a pee break real quick. You mind if we pause it for a sec, babe?"

"No problem. Hurry back." Max watched the steam-punk rebel get up and rush to the bathroom upstairs, being sure not to make eye contact. Even though she refused to let Max see, Chloe was definitely shaken by the amount of emotions this game threw at them.

After a couple short minutes, the bluenette stomped back downstairs and plopped back onto the couch. This time, she cuddled herself right up to Max's side. The brunette looked down at Chloe's face and noticed that her eyes were a little puffy. _She must have been crying a little in there. Was my cooking really that bad?_ Max didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend. Instead, she just smiled at her clever head quips.

They continued on with the game. Chloe had paused it right before the ending scene. The two maneuvered through an old junkyard and over to the "missing" girl's body in the ground. Apparently this bully rich kid was going to fuck it up, so they went out to protect it, but it ended up being the "creepy teacher," exactly who Chloe suspected, who showed up and drugged the main character...

"I fucking told you, Caulfield! It's the student-fucker!"

...Along with shooting her best friend, Chloe's most favorite and relatable character in the whole game, in the head. Right between the eyes.

The two girls gawked at the picture in front of them, both sitting straight up on the edge of their seats from all the action. Chloe nearly dropped the controller. She shakily set it down on the coffee table in front of her and stared down at the floor in shock. She leaned back into Max's body and let out a heavy sigh.

"I-I can't believe... She's... She's gonna be okay, right? Right?" Chloe looked up at her girlfriend, tears in her eyes.

Max almost burst into tears herself after seeing Chloe like that. She _never_ got this emotional about _anything_ , except for when they killed animals in the movies.

She wrapped her arms around the teary-eyed pirate. "Yeah, there's gotta be some way. She can jump into a picture or something. She's gonna save her, baby, I promise..."

"You sure?" Chloe sniffled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"How do you know," she cried, "What if she's _supposed_ to be dead? What if Hannah _can't_ save her this time?"

Chloe was getting way to into it now. _Sheesh._

Max pulled the now sobbing girl in closer and kissed her forehead.

"Relax, Che. It's okay, it's only a video game."

 **One More Note: First person to find both of the references I made in here gets a free *virtual* hug. Woo.**

 **One More One More Note: I MADE A TUMBLR! If you like what I put out here, be sure to go follow me over there as well (august-silence)! Right now, it should contain a bunch of stuff about Life is Strange, and I might even post some short fics exclusively on there! So yeah, go check me out! Pretty please. c:**


End file.
